


Dämon

by OpheliaGreif



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Alternative Timeline, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demonic Possession, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Fantasy, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mystik, Original Characters - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Recovery, Riko lives, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Riko nicht gestorben wäre?Was wäre, wenn Jean niemals aus Evermore entkommen wäre?Was wäre, wenn all die Lust an Leid und Gewalt eine noch viel größere Dunkelheit über Evermore gebracht hätte?
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dämon

**Author's Note:**

> Guten Abend zusammen,
> 
> hier nun das seit Halloween angekündigte Halb-AU. Es soll ein kleines Gedankenspiel darstellen: was wäre, wenn alles, was Riko getan hat, den Lauf der Dinge beeinflusst hätte und zwar nicht zum Guten? Die ganze Geschichte ist ein Mehrteiler und sehr sehr SEHR dunkel. Sicherlich gibt es auch helle Moment, der Grundtenor ist jedoch um Längen düsterer als der in "Force of Nature". Es gibt Triggerwarnungen insbesondere für die ersten Teile. Nehmt die Warnungen ernst bitte.
> 
> Ansonsten noch etwas zur Postgeschwindigkeit: sie wird bedeutend langsamer sein als bei "FoN", ich vermute einen Abstand von ca. drei Wochen zwischen den einzelnen Teilen.

_ **Triggerwarnungen für diesen Teil:** _

**Gewalt, Folter, Vergewaltigung, Suizid**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Das Innere der Holzkiste stank nach seinem Angstschweiß, seiner Panik, seinen Tränen. Es stank nach seinen Versuchen, sich aus ihr herauszukratzen, die Kiste aufzustemmen und wegzulaufen.

Das Holz stank nach Versagen und Erfolglosigkeit, nach seinem Blut, das sich ebenso wie Splitter unter seinen Fingernägeln sammelte.

Er verbrachte Stunden hier drin, Tage. Gefesselt, ungefesselt, geknebelt, ungeknebelt. Solange, bis das japanische Arschloch ihn wieder befreite und Dankbarkeit dafür erwartete.

~~//~~

Er kannte jeden Treppenabsatz, jede Kante dieser Katakomben in- und auswendig. Die kalten, schwarz bemalten Betonwände waren sein Gefängnis, die schweigenden Mauern Zeugen seiner Tortur. Er hatte nichts außer ihrem Anblick, seinem Training, seiner Folter, seinen Dozenten, die wegsahen, wenn er blutend zu den Vorlesungen erschien.

Er kannte jedes Geräusch dieser Flure, als wäre es sein eigener Herzschlag. Geräusch bedeutete Gefahr, Gefahr bedeutete Schmerz.

So auch jetzt. Schritte kamen näher. Seine Stimme lauerte wie ein Monster hinter ihm. Der Schmerz folgte kurz darauf, als er die steinernen Treppen hinuntergestoßen wurde.

War etwas gebrochen? Er wusste es genauso wenig wie er sich einen Moment lang an seinen Namen erinnerte, der ihm erst später siedend heiß und voller Verzweiflung wieder einfiel.

Nummer drei. Unfähiger, dummer Sklave. Jean.

~~//~~

Das Geräusch seines brechenden Fingerknochens brannte sich in seine Erinnerungen, viel schlimmer, als es der Schmerz jemals gekonnt hätte.

Das trockene Knirschen und Knacken echote wie ein Donnerschlag in seinen Gedanken und er übergab sich vor Ekel und Schmerz. Das japanische Arschloch lachte und ohrfeigte ihn, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Du tumbes Stück unnützer Scheiße, wozu bist du eigentlich gut?“

Nicht gut genug um zu entkommen. Das hatte er versucht, so auch ein paar Stunden zuvor.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich weitermache, mache es selbst.“

Er brauchte etwas um zu begreifen, was der Andere von ihm wollte, dessen Namen er sich weigerte zu denken. Als es ihm gelang, schüttelte er den Kopf.

Es brauchte zwei weitere Finger, damit er gehorchte.

~~//~~

Das Metall um seine Handgelenke brauchte immer etwas, bis es sich erwärmte und nicht mehr unangenehm kühl war, während es sich in seine Haut schnitt. Er hätte es gerne vermieden, doch das Messer unter seiner Haut, das sie Schicht um Schicht abschälte und dunkelrotes Blut hervorbrachte, ließ ihn die Kontrolle über seine körperlichen Reaktionen verlieren. Er zog und zerrte, er schrie und bettelte. Natürlich hörte das Arschloch nicht auf. Es hatte jahrelang nicht aufgehört.

Sein ganzer Körper blutete, aufgeschnitten wie eine reife Frucht. Die Wunden würden sich entzünden, wie die zuvor und sie würden ihn im Training behindern. In der alltäglichen Folter eines Sports, den er hasste.

Einer Mannschaft, die er hasste. Menschen, die er hasste. Alle, bis auf einen. Der Grünäugige. Er war anders, der Star unter allen, besser als das Arschloch. Sie waren Freunde, wenn er nicht durch das eifersüchtige Arschloch geschlagen wurde.

„Riko, bitte hör auf, du bringst ihn noch um“, sagte der Grünäugige und er wusste, dass es nur Ansporn sein würde.

Er sollte Recht behalten.

~~//~~

Er sollte um Essen betteln. Auf seinen Knien, wie ein Hund, den Napf vor sich. Wie der tollwütige Hund, der er auf dem Spielfeld für das Arschloch war. Gewalt gegen andere, sonst erfuhr er mehr Gewalt als vorher.

Er kroch und wurde von dem Stachelhalsband um seinen Hals brutal zurückgezogen. Würgend und hustend krümmte er sich auf dem Boden und ertrug die Peitschenhiebe, die auf ihn niederregneten, weil er nicht gewillt gewesen war, den Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft ins Koma zu treten. 

Den Kapitän der gegnerischen Mannschaft. Ein blonder Junge, den der Grünäugige so gerne mochte. Ein Junge, der selbst ihn anlächelte.

~~//~~

Der Grünäugige hielt ihn auf dem Bett, während einer der Spieler seiner verhassten Mannschaft seine nackten Schenkel auseinanderdrückte.

„Bitte nicht“, flehte er mit einer Stimme, die zu rau war, um sie als menschlich zu bezeichnen. Er wusste, was das Arschloch befohlen hatte, schließlich hatte der Grünäugige ihm davon erzählt. So, wie es richtig sein sollte. So, wie es falsch war.

„Bitte nicht“, wiederholte er, als der Spieler seine Hand unter seinen Hintern schob und mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang.

„Bitte nicht“, flehte er, als aus einem zwei wurden und das Arschloch schlug ihn.

Währenddessen tropften die Tränen des Grünäugigen auf sein Gesicht und er hielt sich an dieser Trauer fest, als sein Körper ihm auf eine solch intime Art und Weise genommen wurde.

Danach tröstete der Grünäugige ihn so gut er konnte und er rettete sich in die Flucht eines Namens.

Kevin.

~~//~~

Kevin schrie und schrie und schrie. Er hörte nicht mehr auf damit, bis er ihm den Mund zuhielt und ihn an sich presste. Wenn er weiterschrie, würde das Arschloch wiederkommen und vermutlich mit der anderen Hand weitermachen. Die bisher gebrochene stand in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Winkeln ab und blutete. Sie wurde bereits blau und rot.

„Hilf mir“, wisperte Kevin und seine Worte bildeten kitzelnde Bewegungen auf seinem vernarbten Fleisch. „Bitte hilf mir. Bitte, Jean, hilf mir.“

Bei Kevin hatte er einen Namen, obwohl er nicht mehr wusste, ob es jemals sein eigener gewesen war.

„Ja.“

Er half Kevin, indem er ihm das Leben schenkte. Das Arschloch war berechenbar, also nutzte er sein Wissen. Es benötigte nicht viel, um Kevin das Leben und die Freiheit zu ermöglichen, weg von den dunklen Mauern ihres Gefängnisses. Minuten, wenn er richtig lag, vielleicht auch eine Stunde.

Wenigstens einer von ihnen würde leben.

Es dauerte keinen Tag, bis das Arschloch erkannte, was geschehen war.

~~//~~

Dieses Mal gab es keine Tränen, die sein Gesicht benetzten, während er durch ein schweres Gewicht auf den Billardtisch des Gemeinschaftsraumes gedrückt wurde. Der Wievielte war es nun? Er zählte nicht mehr mit. Weder die Stunden noch die Spieler. Selbst seine Nacktheit hatte ihren Ekel und ihre Scham verloren. Er klammerte sich an den letzten Rest seiner Menschlichkeit, doch auch diese glitt ihm ebenso durch die Finger wie sicherlich bald sein Bewusstsein. Seine Hände und Füßen waren taub, die Fesseln waren zu eng und er ahnte, dass sie den Blutfluss bereits unterbrochen und seine Gliedmaßen damit irreparable beschädigt hatten.

Würden sie vor ihm sterben? Er glaubte es nicht.

Das Arschloch hatte ihn geschlagen und seinen Körper aufgeschlitzt. Sein gebrochenes, linkes Knie schrie vor Schmerz und sein rechtes Auge war sicherlich nicht mehr zu retten. Er schloss das andere Auge und dachte an Kevin. Hoffentlich war er mittlerweile in Sicherheit.

Hoffnung. Als hätte er noch so etwas.

Sein Kopf wurde an den Haaren hochgezogen und ein verschwommener Junge hielt mit einem breiten Grinsen einen Queue hoch. Die Strafe dafür, dass er Kevin geholfen hatte.

Nein, er selbst würde nicht überleben. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit dafür. Nein, ganz sicher sogar.

~~//~~

Es fiel ihm schwer, zwischen den Welten der Lebenden und der Toten zu unterscheiden, zwischen all dem Leid, dem Blut und der Gewalt. Er war zum Sterben geboren und nun würde es soweit sein, das wusste er.

Er wollte, dass es endlich soweit war.

**_Sicher?_ **

Er lauschte auf die fremde Stimme. Sie gehörte niemandem, den er kannte. Wer war das?

**_Noch kennst du mich nicht._ **

War die Stimme männlich oder weiblich? Er konnte es nicht genau hören.

**_Lächerliche Kategorien. Nur Menschen brauchen so etwas Langweiliges. Hast du keine anderen Fragen?_ **

Er war sich nicht sicher. Vielleicht träumte er auch nur. Wieso sprach jemand mit ihm, jetzt, da er nur noch Gemeinschaftsgut war, nicht mehr als ein Loch, um Befriedigung zu erzeugen?

**_Weil ich deine tiefe Verzweiflung und Todessehnsucht selbst gespürt habe und ganz verzückt davon bin._ **

Er erzitterte. Also noch jemand, der ihn verletzen wollte. Machte es einen Unterschied? Nein, sicherlich nicht. 

**_Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu verletzen. Ich mache dir ein Angebot._ **

Wieso sollte er ein Angebot bekommen? Er war ein Sklave, kein Mensch, er hatte keinen Namen. Ihm gehörte nichts, er hatte kein Anrecht auf etwas. Er öffnete das verbliebene Auge und sah den Tisch, an den er noch immer gefesselt war. Sein Körper bewegte sich ohne eigenen Antrieb und erst jetzt merkte er, dass es wieder ein Spieler war, der seine Lust an ihm befriedigte. Instinktiv wusste er, dass der Junge auf ihm nicht die Stimme in ihm war. Vermutlich verlor er den Verstand.

**_Dein Verstand funktioniert und ist brilliant. Mein Angebot ist simpel. Ich befreie dich von allem, was dich unterdrückt. Ich befreie dich von den Fesseln, die dich an diese Mauern binden. Ich befreie dich von der Gewalt, dem Schmerz und dem Leid, das dich durchdringt. Dafür erhalte ich deinen Körper und deine Seele. Für alle Ewigkeit._ **

Seine Wange schabte an dem rauen, grünen Stoff des Tisches. Eine der Billardkugeln lag noch hier direkt neben ihm. Es war die Schwarze. Was hatte er denn auch zu verlieren? Sein Körper gehörte ihm schon lange nicht mehr und eine Seele hatte er zusammen mit seinem Namen eingebüßt.

**_Also stimmst du zu?_ **

„Ja“, wisperte er, doch es kam nur ein Krächzen heraus. Doch anscheinend war das genug für seine eingebildete Stimme, die zufrieden zustimmte.

**_Ich bin keine Einbildung._ **

Aber du hast keinen Namen, dachte er.

**_Oh doch, den habe ich. Genau wie du, Jean._ **

Wie ist er?

**_Nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt. Du kannst mir einen Neuen geben._ **

Das war seltsam, doch erfrischend anders als die letzten Jahre. Die Stimme kannte seinen Namen, sie nannte ihn bei seinem Namen. Nur einer hatte ihn bei seinem Namen genannt.

„Kevin“, murmelte er. „Kevin.“

**So sei es.**

Gleißendes Feuer erfüllte ihn und er schrie. Doch nicht nur er. Der Junge in ihm ebenfalls und das Gleißen wurde umso heller, je lauter sie schrien. Jean glaubte, dass der Druck in seinem Kopf ihn umbringen würde, er glaubte, dass er von innen heraus zerrissen werden würde. Doch dann, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Angst, wurde es still. Alles Licht erlosch und er fragte sich, woher er wusste, dass in jedem Raum dieses Gemäuers, in jedem Raum dieses Colleges und dieser Stadt alles erlosch.

Und in der Abwesenheit allen Lichtes leuchtete er umso heller.

„Dein Name ist Jean“, sagte seine Stimme ohne sein Zutun und er schauderte. Sein Körper bewegte sich ohne sein Zutun und erhob sich von dem Tisch. Wo waren die Fesseln hin? Wieso hatte er keine Schmerzen mehr?

„Weil ich mich von jetzt an für immer um dich kümmern werde. Ich sorge für dich und ich sorge dafür, dass dein Körper meinen Vorstellungen entsprechend unversehrt ist. Aber zunächst üben wir deinen Namen. Sag ihn.“

Das konnte er nicht.

„Doch, das kannst du. So wie du viele andere Dinge können wirst, wenn du begreifst, was für ein Geschenk du erhalten hast.“

Jeans Lippen zogen sich zu einem sadistischen Lächeln auseinander, das von einem Versprechen auf Gewalt nur so triefte. Es war nicht seins und er war geradezu erschrocken über die Reaktionen seines Körpers.

~~//~~

Er lag auf dem Bett, die Augen weit geöffnet und starrte in die nur durch sein Nachtlicht beschienene Dunkelheit. Sein Herz raste und seine Atmung ging flach, als er sich der langsamen Schritte bewusst wurde, die den stillen Gang entlang hallten.

Der Jäger war unterwegs, das Monster zog seine Kreise und kratzte mit seinen Klauen die Wände entlang. Er musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, dass es auch das Licht mit sich nahm auf seinem Weg zu seinem heutigen Opfer.

Monatelang ging das nun schon so. Monatelang terrorisierte das Monster ihre Gänge, ihre Zimmer, ihre Körper. Er selbst war das beste Beispiel dafür mit seinen tiefen Wunden, die diese unmenschliche Kreatur ihm zugefügt hatte.

Niemand von ihnen hatte diesem Wesen etwas entgegenzusetzen, egal, was sie versucht hatten. Nichts, was sie versucht hatten, war wirkungsvoll gewesen. Alles, was sie getan hatten, hatte Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen.

Ein kratzendes Quietschen an seiner Tür ließ ihn hochfahren und ängstlich wimmerte er, als sie sich öffnete. Zentimeter um Zentimeter gab sie das Monster frei, das im Türrahmen stand und mit einem dunklen Lächeln auf ihn hinunterstarrte.

„Ene…mene…muh…“, sagte der Körper seines Sklaven in einem teuflischen Singsang und das französische Unterpfand für die Treue der Moreaus kam näher. Er streunte, ein Jäger im Angesicht seiner hilflosen, sicheren Beute und Riko kauerte sich ängstlich zusammen.

Er schrie, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihm niemand zur Hilfe kommen würde. Er schrie, als seine Haare gepackt wurden und er mit nach draußen geschleift wurde.

„Schrei lauter. Ich höre dich nicht“, grinste der Dämon an seiner Seite und zog ihn durch den Schlund, der sich Evermore nannte, gierig nach Schmerz und Leid. 

„Bitte nicht. Bitte, Jean, bitte nicht!“, flehte er, wie er wusste, ohne Erfolg.

~~~~~~~~~~

Wird fortgesetzt.

**Author's Note:**

> Kommt und schaut bei meinem [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/opheliagreif) vorbei. Ich freue mich immer auf neue Leute. Ansonsten lebe ich natürlich auch von Kommentaren, Kudos, Bookmarks, Subscriptions... kurz und gut allem, was mir zeigt, dass diese Geschichte gelesen wird. ;)


End file.
